erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Barosía
The Empire's Edge Barosía (known as Borka until the civil war erupted in 1337) is the eastermost of the Imperial provinces, bordering on the mighty Remheck Mountains that almost divide the Amburian continent in two. Its location has earned it the nickname the Empire's Edge, just like the almost unreachable northern ends of western Amburia are called the World's Edge. It has a rich and detailed history, and was the main setting for our The Riddle of Steel ''role-playing campaigns. You can read about these adventures in the Journal (recapping live games) and the Empyrean Chronicles (recapping online games, most of which took place outside Barosía). Introduction to Barosía This large, easternmost province of the God-king's realm has been ruled by House Camrey for centuries. The province is divided into numerous large and small fiefdoms, each ruled by one of Kobian Camrey's vassal lords, or their vassals. The largest tracts of land are controlled by Kobian's nearest allies, who are collectively known as the Great Lords. Kobian's lands border the Green Sea to the south. Along this coastline, a few large towns exist such as Greenfall and the port Halinhaven where the great river Novíla empties into the ocean.To the southeast, the province borders to a landscape of valleys and foothills surrounding the famed Singing Mountain. Population is scarce in this area, and the fiefs are smallest here. North of the Singing Mountain, the incredible Remheck Mountains rise to form the region's eastern border; a vast mountain system inhabited by the wild Ahár people in the eastern regions, and controlled by the Moon Guard, an ancient military order, to the northwest. The province does not have any natural border to the north; the great central plain of Borka gradually turns into the Sea of Reeds, and few have any idea what lies north of that dangerous place, and are content with calling it "the World's Edge", as people do further west when discussing the utter north. Further west in the northernmost parts of the province lies a southern arm of a great, ancient forest which is almost impenetrable because of its sheer size. It is gradually receding because of agriculture, but at a very slow pace. To the west, the province borders on wilderness; mostly woods and marshlands, which separates the province from the next of the realm's provinces, Beylonne. Within these borders, a vast variety of geographical and biological features exist. Great woods, plains, riverlands, marsh and swamplands, scrublands, a crater, a city-state, deep dales...it is all there. The history of the region goes back to the Age of Shadows and the rise of the Brentonni kingdom, which once covered much of the eastern half of the continent. The heart of this ancient kingdom may have been in the northern end of what is now the Barosía Province. As the mystical kingdom of the Brentonni came crashing down and the Antecedent Age began, the region was resettled by various tribes from the west, the southern coastline, as well as from the east and southeast. These settlers lived in peace for centuries, possibly not even knowing of the existence of an evergrowing empire to the west. Eventually, the borders of the Empyríon grew closer towards the Remheck Mountains, and the God-kings decided to bring all the lands of the east into their empire. on the slopes of the hills, overlooked by the watchtower built by his grandfather. Barosían Geography The Fiefdoms of Barosía There are many fiefdoms within the borders of distant Barosía, and within each fiefdom there are usually many holds as well. This complexity, among other factors, allowed Highlord Kobian Camrey to build up his plots in a variety of ways, ultimately leading to him declaring the province independent from the Empire of the God-kings in 1337. However, there is a simple method to the madness. Like other provinces, Barosía employs a general ranking that goes like this: ''Highlord - Duke - Count - Yeoman/Knight - Bachelor Knights. Dukes and counts are simply referred to as "lords" and "ladies" by the commonfolk, and the distinction is used mainly among the dukes and counts themselves. Yeomen are either upjumped lords (former merchants, for example) or landed knights. Bachelor knights are Syrs without land. Note that some lords do not live in their own lands, such as the Imlias, who live in the provincial capital, while their vassals of House Hosswort live in the Hosswort lands. The following list is a work in progress as there are some minor changes as to who belongs where in the feudal system of Barosía. Each entry follows the following format: Dukes own demesnes containing several holdings. Each holding is controlled by a vassal of the duke (counts), and in certain cases the counts have vassals of their own (either yeomen or knights) - note that most people don't refer to regions as demesnes, or duchies, or counties - just "the lands of lord...", or "the name's lands". DEMESNE (Duchy) - Holding (County) o Lesser Holding (Yeomen/Knights) List of Barosían Lands THE ARGANHOLD (House Horvath) - The Brindan Hills (House Horvath) THE BLACKSTORM LANDS (House Blackstorm) - Blackstorm Keep (House Blackstorm) o Kaseb (House Maunlev ) 0 Rosewater Town (House Rosewater) 0 The Vlast (House Palkat) o Rhymyr (House Tynclev) 0 Rhynland (House Tynclev) BOSHOLM (House Vencel) - Bosholm Keep (House Vencel) o Dragonroost (House Skervy) o Methessel (House Methessel) o Turung Woodlands (House Turung) o Falcon’s Roost (House Turung) § Goldenhedge (Syr Tarek of Goldenhedge) o Sebosya (House Tallbirch) o Oakrain Vale (House Oakrain) o The Rovett Shoretowns § Silverfish Harbor (House Dobranta) § Garneta (Syr Jahon Blagoía) § Beleskál (Syr Jovan Miomir) - Cernavod (Syr Milun Milund) o Shiftingwall (House Pryx ) BYRKBURGH (BORMOST) (House Camrey) - Camrey Castle(House Camrey) o The Imlia Estates (House Imlia) o The Ingham Estates (House Ingham) o The Bhoris Estates (House Bhoris ) o The Oldrich Estates (House Oldrich) o The Ladly Estates (House Ladly) o The Ámánár Estates (House Ámánár) o The Germogen Estates (House Germogen) o The Sasaska Estates (House Sasaska) o The Borna Estates (House Borna) o The Urunmyst Estates (House Urunmyst) o The Cenklyv Estates (House Cenklyv) o The Iovon Estates (House Iovon) o The Kramonski Estates (House Kramonski) o The Rybar Estates (House Rybar) THE BHORIS LANDS (House Bhoris) - Goldhill(House Goldhill) - Aston Fields (House Ladly) - Mosset (House Selmorn) - Nedénica (Syr Hughon) THE COPPERLANDS (House Ingham) - Sokolía (House Redfalcon) - The Kennast Lands (House Kennast) - The Pine Hills (House Aryel) - Aryel's Hold (House Aryel) THE FIVE VALES (The Moon Guard) THE GLENMYR LANDS (House Glenmyr) - Thelentia (House Astigar) o Dmyr (House Dmyr ) o The Udelthorn Lands (House Udelthorn) o The Argéder Lands (House Argéder) - Vakylava (House Glenmyr) o The Berbis Lands (House Berbis) - Samrosta (House Bhonnen) HALINHAVEN (House Sollani) - Polarden (House Balére) - Whitecliff (House Balére) - Dolóromys (House Brysk) - Kesh (House Iker-of-Kesh) THE HOSSWORT LANDS (House Imlia) - Qisroch Keep (House Hosswort) - Bent River (Syr Zám the Vigorous) - Uvezté (Lord Ruxey Hosswort) - Glittergrey (Syr Haxley Hosswort) THE HOWSE LANDS (House Imlia) - Westhill County (House Howse) - Blackrose Town (House Blackrose) THE LOWLANDS (House Wenzel) - Purple Hill (House Old-Gilmon) - Dulosk Hold (House Old-Gilmon) THE MIDLANDS (House Ingham) - Greenfall (House Marnen) o Longford (Syr Croxmor Longford) o Leafy Brook (House Copper) o Salty Trees (House Krym) § The Nightsky Lands (Syr Qorrel Nightsky) o Lemonhedge (House Piskont) § Taray (Syr Dolun Taray) o The Towers (House Wognar) o Nethergarden (House Amíl) § Syr Armond Rhamny’s land § Syr Arian Turbuq’s land § Moress (Syr Morley Moress) o Midriver (House Embon) § Syr Bryss Karmell's Lands § Syr Bylun Kreso's Lands § Syr Gor Gorton's Lands MISTMARK (House Thennely) - Markalas (House Thennely) o Ivory Barrow Landing (House Dvorel) o Salmon Brook (House Blue) o Thorn Hills (House Wogan) o The Howling Highlands (House Sandath) THE MORNINGLANDS (House Tholdy) - Morningkeep (House Tholdy) o Morningtown o Bródford (Syr Dakov) o Nurilia (House Hute) o Aston (House Moholdy) o Talon’s Height (House Tiés) o Yellowrock (House Solley) o Semoch (House Mayde) o Windgrove (House Mayde) o Bared’s Landing (House Hayrig) o Berryhill Crossing (House Tabaskis) o Layneford (House Layne) MYRHOLD (House Glenmyr) - Riverroad Keep (Syr Bohumíl Camrey) OSKHOLT (House Ubert) - Ardólom (House Welkas) o Moss Hold (House Welkas) o The Westhills (Syr Berach of the Westhills) - The Darkryver Lands (House Darkryver) o Glanmar Hearth (Syr Basill of the Hearth) PORSOMONIA (House Mefester) - Serm (House Hawke) - Iskónor (House Whitell) - Greenstreamhttp://eras.wikia.com/wiki/Porsomonia#Greenstream (House Greenstream) - Sledrakh (House Sledrakh) - Cernekrand (House Witherwillow) THE SILVER MEADOWS (House Karklin) - Westhold (House Westtower) - Deepford (House Malion) - Gilmon (House Silverkarklin) SILVERHILLS '''(House Arsov) - The Muska Estates (House Muska) '''THE SLIDIL RIVERLANDS (House Ziven) - Nightwood (House Nightwood) - Byrosí (House Vanos) o Tugon Hills (House Torister) - Syr XXX, the Grey Heron WICKMARK '(House Wick) - Wickmark Keep (House Wick) o Bint (House Bint) o Westwick (House Hyther) o Rosewater Bridge (House Rosewater) o Forge (House Smyth) o Waland (House Vlander) Landmarks of Barosía Emalkon Forest The Great Forest The Great Plain The Jilouka Meadows The Novíla River The Sea of Reeds History of Barosía This large, easternmost province of the God-king's realm has been ruled by House Camrey for centuries. The province is divided into numerous large and small fiefdoms, each ruled by one of Kobian Camrey's vassal lords, or their vassals. The largest tracts of land are controlled by Kobian's nearest allies, who are collectively known as the Great Lords. Kobian's lands border the Green Sea to the south. Along this coastline, a few large towns exist such as Greenfall and the port Halinhaven where the great river Novíla empties into the ocean. To the southeast, the province borders to a landscape of valleys and foothills surrounding the famed Singing Mountain. Population is scarce in this area, and the fiefs are smallest here. North of the Singing Mountain, the incredible Remheck Mountains rise to form the region's eastern border; a vast mountain system inhabited by the wild Ahár people in the eastern regions, and controlled by the Moon Guard, an ancient military order, to the northwest. The province does not have any natural border to the north; the great central plain of Borka gradually turns into the Sea of Reeds, and few have any idea what lies north of that dangerous place, and are content with calling it "the World's Edge", as people do further west when discussing the utter north. Further west in the northernmost parts of the province lies a southern arm of a great, ancient forest which is almost impenetrable because of its sheer size. It is gradually receding because of agriculture, but at a very slow pace. To the west, the province borders on wilderness; mostly woods and marshlands, which separates the province from the next of the realm's provinces, Beylonne. Within these borders, a vast variety of geographical and biological features exist. Great woods, plains, riverlands, marsh and swamplands, scrublands, a crater, a city-state, deep dales...it is all there. The history of the region goes back to the Age of Shadows and the rise of the Brentonni kingdom, which once covered much of the eastern half of the continent. The heart of this ancient kingdom may have been in the northern end of what is now the Borka province. As the mystical kingdom of the Brentonni came crashing down and the Antecedent Age began, the region was resettled by various tribes from the west, the southern coastline, as well as from the east and southeast. These settlers lived in peace for centuries, possibly not even knowing of the existence of an evergrowing empire to the west. Eventually, the borders of the Empyríon grew closer towards the Remheck Mountains, and the God-kings decided to bring all the lands of the east into their empire. on the slopes of the hills, overlooked by the watchtower built by his grandfather. Barosían Culture Poetry Many people in Barosía appreciate poetry; yet there are few who write it (well). The most popular poems are usually from older works, including fragments of texts found in Brentonni ruins. This ancient poem is often used in burial rites / funeral pyres: ''“A whisper through the fog The shapes of tombstones Surrounding me Clawing at me Drag me down I hear them The lords of my nightmares Have come once again Rattling the keys To my dark dominions” Proverbs When the sun rises in the west: Used to declare that something is impossible to do. The cat's among the pigeons: Something has gone bad, or something that will lead to conflict has been revealed. As if from the Seventh Scripture: Something happens that one does not expect (in the Seventh Scripture, there are several miraculous events) Painting the wolf red: Saying something that everybody already knows (i.e, you don't have to paint a wolf red, people already know it's dangerous) Like a peddler in the capital: Used to describe a person not in his/her usual territory; the westerners living in the Empyrean Capital are considered to be fabulously wealthy, hence there is no point for a peddler to try and peddle his wares here. Boasts & Toasts "To summer's end, and the grace of the lost god found!" ~ A common toast in the Borka province "To the God-king!" ~ A very common toast all across the Empyre "The Saints bless us!" ~ Common boast across the Empyre (variants include 'the Saints bless me' and 'the Saints bless you') Songs & Music Among the more popular and widespread songs in the Borka province are The Boy who Rode a Deer, We are all Small Beneath the Hungry Mountain, Farmer Vond's Wish Tree, Apples Pears and Red Ears, The Cat and the Rat, Uncle Toman is Hanging. The Drunken Haliner: (...)and the river runs to the Sea of Jade,along the Borka walls ''where we sing a song before pissing headlong into its foaming waterhalls'Down it goes, to Halinhaven, river running gold 'where they drink their bellies full with Borka piss cold(...)'' Songs about the weather (wandersongs): When in Winter I Cry: ''Come to me, fair Greytears,when snow turns into drops of cold'Dripping from the treesand from the walls of lordlings' hold'Now in the middle ''''Of a dark and deep sleep'Blinded by the white'Shining even through the night'Where are the apples, red promise among the leaves'Where are the children,running and playing 'til eve'They are not here'til Greytears'No more winter can I bear'Come back to me, fair spring'' Legends of Barosía Out of the mists of history, certain people emerge as legends; their tales continue to live on long after their deaths, and they have become household words among the people of the Borka province. Mikolas Zorion Mikolas was a pirate king who allegedly hid a great treasure on the Isle of Mists, within the crumbled ruins of an ancient temple. Fake treasure maps are still being sold in the alleys of Halinhaven. Ermond Blacksail The legend of the river brigand/pirate Ermond Blacksail, who attempted to storm the Camrey Castle, but was attacked by fire archers from the walls of Byrkburgh. The Queen of Tornos The Shadow in the Jade This story is told in various incarnations along the Thundering Coast, and is especially popular in Halinhaven, where it also can be seen as a play, performed by local actors. It is a tragic story of lost love, in which the noble lady Doloré falls so deeply in love with a Salt Prince from the other side of the Green Sea, that she, upon his death, bids a witch capture his soul in a jade necklace she owns. Wearing the necklace, she begins to hear the Prince's voice whispering to her. After some time, she notices a shadow within the jade, moving about as if in water. One night, she wakes up in her bed, the necklace breaking into pieces. A shadow slithers out of the jade, squealing. The prince, now but a shadowy monstrosity, wants revenge for his soul's captivity and murders the lady. Esbet Lya When Esbet Lya was thirteen, she became ill and had to stay in bed, as ordered by the local herbalist Gilburn of Rayne. Here, she spent years looking out the window, watching the hamlet she lived in become a thorp. At the age of fifty-nine, she gave birth to an otherworldly being of malice, and Gilburn of Rayne disappeared with it; Esbet slept for six years after the birth, before passing on. Gilburn of Rayne An herbalist and doctor for a small hamlet, who, according to legend, used the body of Esbet Lya to summon a demon into the world of flesh. Myron Nobleheart Myron Nobleheart slew the great Father-Bear, a vile beast of great size and strength, believed to be the last of the giant bears. Bórlók the Brave A mighty warrior who for his many won battles was given the title of Lord and the lands northwest of the Ingham lands. He became the first lord of the House Kennast. Legends of the Borderlands There are many stories circulating in the Eastern Borderlands about the time when this region was ruled by a number of local kings fighting each other (before the Camreys gained control). The King of Corvosk The Cold Alabaster Kings Tabyron Cennost Known as the Hero of Kosrost Vale, Tabyron is a greying warrior who, in his youth, protected the vale from starving wolves. He does not like being called a hero, however. All I did was hold off a few hungry wolves. Any farmer worth his salt could've done the same. Darkcloak A legendary thief, who, according to the stories, could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop, sneaking into windows to steal the noble ladies' jewelry, and sometimes their hearts. His identity is often revealed in the stories about him, but this identity changes from story to story. It seems that he may have been a young, poor boy with good looks and charms. Syr Red, Syr Black, Syr Green and Syr White This legend of valor and doom tells of a group of House Camrey knights - Syr Red, Syr Black, Syr Green, and Syr White - who travel along the Empty Road. On the road, they meet a mysterious, hooded stranger who poses each knight a question. Their answers, the stranger says, will define their fates. The stranger first asks Syr Red, "What do you hold highest in this world?", to which Syr Red replies, "My oath as a knight". The stranger smiles, and tells Syr Red that he lies - the thing he holds highest in the world is not his knight's vows, but himself. "Your fate," the stranger rasps, "is to die for your lies." The stranger asks Syr Black, "What is the greatest power in this world?", to which Syr Black answers, "The Lost God Found". The stranger chuckles, saying Syr Black is close, but not close enough - The Lost God Found is but one of many aspects of the greatest power in this world - faith. Syr Black is told his fate will be that of an infidel's. Then, the strangerturns to Syr Green, and asks, "Where is the heart of this world?", to which Syr Green replies, "The heart of the world is the great city of the God-king." The stranger cackles madly at this. "Would a man from beyond the Sea of Dust see it the same way?", the stranger asks. "The heart of this world, green knight," the stranger revealed, "is here," and the stranger pointed at Syr Green's heart. Finally, the stranger asked Syr White, "White knight, who is the fairest lady of this world?" Syr White replies, "She is the fairest of our world," pointing up at the sun, "she brings us light and warmth, and asks nothing in return." As the stranger looks up at the sun, Syr White raises his sword and decapitates the stranger. There are a few different endings to this tale - in one, Syr White's brutal swordswing is the end; in other versions, the stranger's head rolls out of the hood, revealing a saint, or in some cases a demon. There exists a scroll with this tale where it does not end brutally at all, but Syr White's answer is correct and his fate is less harsh than the others. In almost all versions of this legend, Syr Red is executed after having lied to the Highlord of Camrey, having had an affair with the High Lady, Syr Black is killed in a holy war, and Syr Green is stabbed in the heart by an assassin. There are slight variations over these deaths. Minority Cultures of Barosía Barosían Nobility Powerplay In Barosía, more than in other Imperial provinces, the dukes and counts are constantly playing for power. So far removed from the dominating influence of the Holy Throne, the nobility of Barosía have no fear of repercussions. The Dukes of Barosía Also called the Great Lords, to differntiate them from the counts, who are the Lesser Lords. Highlord Kobian Camrey Duke Dusan Vencel Duke Esmond Sollani Duke Aemrik Arsov Duke Ivan Bhoris {Duke Erik Glenmyr} Duke Harmond Horvath {Duke Samew Imlia} {Duke Emon Ingham} Duke Maron Karklin Duke Amos Oldrich {Duke Pennyver Thennely} Duke Mikon Tholdy Duke Adelard Ubert Duke Dusan Vencel Duke Lason Wenzel Duke Reza Ziven The Counts of Barosía Also known as the Small Lords, to differentiate them from the Great Lords (the Dukes). Count Marling Astigar Count Malor Mefester Count Hrodbert III Balére Count XXX Berbis Count Berek Bhonnen The Blackstorm Count Ruben Brysk Count Barron Darkryver Count Ilian Goldhill Count Garet Hosswort {Count Menneth Howse} Count Andraw Iker Count Kennast Count Ales Malion {Count Arben Marnen} Count Morwan II Nightwood Count Wendision Old-gilmon Count Omek Pryx Count Lissony Redfalcon Count Lessek Sandath Count Fabyan Selmorn Count Tihomir Silverkarklin Count Bogomil Skervy Count Robyn III Tallbirch Count Thobias Turung Count Tynclev Count Radovan Vanos Count Serlem Welkas Count Amaros Westtower Yeomen & Landed Knights Lord Baréa Argéder The Mad Lady Aryel Lady Calondría Bint Syr Jobas of Dmyr Syr Gabrin Hyther {Syr Osmyr Ladly} Lord Maunlev Lord Rosewater Lord Jon Rosewater of Rosewater Bridge Lord Smyth Lord Prister Torister Lord Todan III Udelthorn Syr Vladon Vlander Landless Lords & Bachelor Knights Landless Lords Pétár Ámánár Agoston Harbormaster Josk Urunmyst Siman Rybar Lew Iovon Lev Kramonski Andelik Borna Bachelor Knights Syr Aarlen Syr Bede Syr Eggon "Egghead" {Syr Mirk Morenfog} Syr Peffer Syr Comton Syr Jona Menkell The Brother Knights The Slithering Knight Syr Benn Bhoris The Knight of Brysmor Syr Anselm, the Witch Knight The Lost God...Found Unique to Barosía, the religion of the Lost God has through the centuries warped into a deviant (or heretic, as westlanders would call it) version of the Imperial Faith.